


Down the Rabbit Hole

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, bunny Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a fan of Rhys' new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell for that title.
> 
> Inspired by [harpaax's](http://harpaax.tumblr.com) amazing [work of art](http://harpaxwhhy.tumblr.com/post/142934163009/harpaxwhhy-i-finally-finished-it). There is literally no plot to this. It is just porn.

“Nonono, Jack, what are you - Jack  _ stop _ .” Rhys hates the way his voice trembles now, he swears it didn’t used to, not - not  _ before _ .

Jack chuckles, but he doesn’t stop unbuckling Rhys’ belt. “Relax, little rabbit.” His eyes flick to the all-too prominent ears on top of Rhys’ head, which are twitching madly. “You’ll enjoy this.”

Rhys shoves at Jack halfheartedly, because maybe he used to fantasize about this but not like  _ this,  _ not when he’s got _ears_ and a  _ tail _ .

Jack growls and shoves him back, and Rhys goes down, skidding on his ass. Jack follows him, dropping to his knees and grabbing Rhys’ hips, turning him over roughly so Rhys is balanced - barely - on all fours. Jack brackets him in with his body and leans in.

“At least,  _ I'm _ going to enjoy this,” he says, breath warm on Rhys’ ear. “You might too.  _ If  _ you relax.”

Jack shoves Rhys’ shirt up and bears down between his shoulder blades, and Rhys turns his head to the side just in time to avoid getting his face mashed into the floor. Jack pulls Rhys’ pants and underwear down in one motion, and Rhys shivers as the chill of recycled station air hits his skin.

He’s utterly exposed like this, and it doesn’t help when Jack stops and touches his - his  _ tail.  _ He squirms as Jack pets his fingers over it - it’s so  _ sensitive _ \- and Jack laughs.

“Cute,” Jack says, followed by the sound of a zipper being pulled down. “But I’d rather have you squirming on this.”

Rhys’ eyes go wide at the feel of something blunt between his cheeks. There’s a small  _ pop _ and he yelps as something cold is drizzled over his entrance. Jack rubs his dick up and down the cleft of Rhys’ ass, spreading the lube around and coating his dick, then he positions the head against Rhys’ hole.

“Wait,” Rhys says, trying to turn - this is all happening so  _ fast  _ \- but Jack’s hand stays firm between his shoulderblades and the other comes up to grip Rhys’ hip.

“I told you,” Jack says as he pulls Rhys back on his cock, “ _ relax.” _

Rhys tries, but even with lube, with no prep it  _ burns _ as Jack presses in, Rhys’ body unprepared for the stretch. Rhys blinks away wetness as he tries to breathe through the sting, but Jack gives him no time to adjust, already drawing back and rocking back into him.

“Such a cute little bunny,” Jack says, voice low and gravelly, as Rhys pants into his arm, trying to get air back into his lungs. “And so -” Jack groans as his hips come flush with Rhys’ ass - “ _ so _ fucking tight for me.”

Rhys tries to brace himself as Jack thrusts into him, but his knees are skidding on the floor and his metal hand barely has any purchase. Jack hauls him backwards, and as he does Jack’s dick shifts inside Rhys and rubs over a place that sends sparks up his spine.

Rhys gasps involuntarily, and Jack laughs again. “See? Told you you’d enjoy it,” and god, Jack is such an  _ asshole _ , but he’s rubbing over that spot with every thrust now and driving small helpless sounds out of Rhys’ mouth. Jack holds him down and  _ fucks  _ him, and Rhys screws his eyes shut against the flush he can feel spreading across his cheeks. 

The burn is giving way to a warmth pooling in Rhys’ stomach, and when Jack gets a hand around Rhys’ neglected cock it’s already hard and leaking. Rhys blinks and feels wetness on his face, mouth open on a moan as Jack jerks him off. It’s too hard, too fast, but he can feel his body tightening up and he tries to hold it back but all at once it’s too much and as Rhys comes he  _ wails. _

Jack fucks him through it, pace never faltering. Rhys squirms, oversensitive, as Jack’s dick continues to drive mercilessly into him, but Jack’s fingers are bruisingly tight on his hips and he can’t get away.

“Knew we’d get you there,” Jack says breathlessly. “Writhing on my dick. Just stay-” Jack grunts and his hips stutter “-right  _ there _ ,” as if Rhys can go anywhere. 

Rhys grits his teeth and holds on as Jack thrusts once, twice more, and comes deep inside him with a groan. Jack peels his fingers away from Rhys’ skin and half-sits, half-falls down next to him. Rhys’ legs are quivering, and when Jack lets go Rhys collapses forward into the mess he made on the floor.

“You’re a dick,” Rhys says into his arm, lying weakly in his own fluids. He can feel Jack’s come leaking out of him and he wants to go get cleaned up, but he’s not sure his legs will support him quite yet.

“The best dick, and don’t you forget it.” Jack slaps Rhys’ ass, and it’s far too soon for Rhys to be interested in that kind of thing again but his traitorous dick seems to be making an attempt.

Rhys groans and buries his face further in his arm, ears twitching. Jack’s going to be insufferable after this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
